A Lot to Explain
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Ever been caught doing something completely unlike you? Ever been caught in a lie? Harry Potter learns what it's like--on the beaches of sunny Cancun. Slash! Rated for language and adult themes.
1. When do we leave?

Harry Potter woke around midnight, not knowing just what had drawn him from his sleep. He lay in the silent darkness for a few moments, and nearly jumped when a knock sounded on his window. He sat up, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table and shoving them onto his nose. He looked out the window and found himself face to face with a very familiar blonde. Harry grinned widely and quickly opened the window, helping the blonde boy inside. The boy's broom was cast aside immediately as he pulled Harry tight to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Merlin, I've missed you," he mumbled, pressing his lips to Harry's throat. Harry chuckled and hugged the boy.

"I've missed you, too, Dray," he replied. Draco Malfoy pulled away from his boyfriend, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He pulled him down next to him, capturing the brunette's lips once more.

"It feels like ages since we've done this," he said as Harry worked to unbutton the blonde's shirt. "I've need it." Harry grinned and sucked lightly at his boyfriend's throat.

"I know," he replied, drawing a moan from the blonde below him. "Two weeks is a long time." Draco arched up as Harry pulled the shirt from his body and dropped it to the floor. His hands ran over the Slytherin's chest, grazing over his nipples and reveling in the smooth, pale skin beneath his fingers. His hands moved down to the waistband of Draco's tight black jeans. He undid the zip and groaned at the sight before him.

Draco was notorious for his hatred of underwear. He claimed it was restricting and served no purpose—and so he never wore it. Harry was thankful for that tradition now, as it helped him to divest his lover of the last remaining clothing in record time. He couldn't help himself from licking his lips as he stared hungrily down at the boy before him. He slid a hand along Draco's body, tickling lightly over the skin as he reached his destination. He grasped his lover's cock firmly, grinning as Draco's sharp gasp quickly turned to a moan.

"I've missed this," he whispered, watching the pleasure flutter across Draco's features. "Touching you, I mea." Harry kissed along his boyfriend's neck and down his chest, running his tongue over each of the blonde's nipples before licking a trail down his stomach and dipping into the boy's navel. Draco groaned and arched off the bed, his hands diving into Harry's hair.

"I love you," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Harry kissed his way back up the boy's body to capture his lips. Their tongues moved in time with Harry's hand as he stroked his lover firmly. "You," Draco whispered, "are wearing far too many clothes." His hands moved beneath Harry's shirt, pulling it up over the boy's head. He groaned at the momentary loss of contact as his lover's hand left him. He stripped Harry of his sweat pants and boxers, running his hands loving down the brunette's thighs as they kissed and rubbed lightly against each other.

"Fuck me," Harry whispered, his eyes seductively into Draco's. The blonde grinned and rolled over, placing Harry beneath him. He settled in between his over legs, kissing along his shoulders and down to one nipple, which he took in to suck gently. "Gods, Drake!" Harry's back arched up into the touch as his eyes closed. Draco moved a hand along Harry's neck and to his lips, slipping two fingers into the wet heat of the boy's mouth.

Harry sucked on the fingers, sliding his tongue over them seductively. He felt the vibrations against his chest as Draco let out a moan. The blonde sat back, pulling his finger's from Harry and placing them between his lover's legs. He pressed a kiss to Harry's stomach as one finger slowly slipped in to breach him. Harry groaned and let his legs fall open even wider, lifting his hips up to meet the gently probing thrusts of Draco's finger. A second joined the first, carefully stretching and preparing him.

"That's enough," Harry gasped. He wouldn't be able to take much more. Draco's fingers inside him and the sight of his aroused lover alone were nearly driving him over the edge. He wasn't about to come now—not before Draco was inside him. "I need you." Draco's hand left him in an instant as he leapt off the bed, digging through his jeans for a moment before returning with a small bottle of lube. He squirted a decent amount into the palm of his hand and started preparing himself with it. The sight was far too tempting, and Harry's hand soon joined his, both of them working to coat Draco's cock.

Draco kneeled on the bed, his lover's legs wrapped securely around his waist as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Their lips met to stifle their join moans as Draco pushed in, sheathing himself as far in Harry as he could manage. They set a quick pace, Draco thrusting hard and deep, Harry's hips coming up to meet each movement. Harry let out a rather loud groan as Draco wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Shh!" Draco warned in between thrusts. "We—don't—want—the—muggles—to hear." Harry nodded as he clenched his teeth to hold back the moan fighting to break free as Draco shifted his angle, hitting hard against _that spot_. He wasn't going to last long. Draco was panting heavily, a light sweat covering his body. He was close.

Harry clenched his teeth tightly together as he felt himself explode between them, stars flashing before his eyes. Draco bit down hard on his lover's shoulder to hold back the pleasure scream fighting to burst out as he came deep inside Harry. They collapsed against each other, riding out the sensations and fight to catch their breath.

"Bloody fucking hell," Draco panted, kissing Harry's neck before pulling out and sliding down his boyfriend's body. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he stared down at the come smeared along Harry's stomach. The tongue came out again, this time running along the firm muscles. Harry let out a low whine, his hands digging roughly into the platinum blonde hair of the boy above him. He pulled his lover up to meet him, kissing his lips and groaning at the taste of himself in Draco's mouth.

They laid together for a while after that, Harry's back against Draco's chest with his boyfriend's arms wrapped protectively around him. Harry sighed with contentment as Draco kissed his temple.

"This is brilliant," Harry mumbled, running his fingers over his boyfriend's biceps. "I don't think I'll be able to let you leave again." Draco chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked, smiling.

"Mmm…Yes. I miss you too much while you're gone."

"Well, what would you say if I had a solution to that problem?"

"What sort of solution?"

"The sort where I take you with me."

"What?" Harry sat up, turning to look the blonde in the eye. "Are you serious? Draco, that's impossible. I can't go with you to the manor."

"Who said anything about the manor? That's the last place I'd ever take you."

"So where would we go?"

"Someplace far away, where no one could find us. Someplace where we could be alone together for a while."

"Like?"

"Cancun."

"Cancun," Harry repeated flatly, hardly believing his ears. Draco nodded. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"We can't just run off to some island, Draco. The order will freak if I disappear."

"Are they really gonna think that the Dark Lord kidnapped you?"

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" Harry sighed and hugged his boyfriend. "You know I'd love to go with you, but it's just not an option right now."

"Of course it is. Did you really think I would go to all the trouble of planning if I thought the Order might intervene? I've got it all figured out."

"And how's that?"

"We'll leave a note."

"A note? You seriously think that that's all it's gonna take for them to allow this?"

"If it's believable enough, then yes." Harry looked doubtful, so Draco kneeled next to him, taking the brunette's hands. "Here's what we do. You write a note to the Order telling them that the Muggles are going on holiday and taking you with them."

"The Dursleys never take me with them. Remus won't buy it."

"Tell them they've found no one to watch you and don't trust you in the house alone."

"That's actually quite good. But what do we do about the Dursleys, not that they'll mind me being gone…"

"I was getting to that. You'll leave them a note saying you've gone to stay with the Weasleys or such. You've said you do that every summer, so they'll be used to it."

"That's good, Dray…It might….it might actually work…."

"See? I told you I was brilliant." Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips. An odd feeling came over him then, almost as if he should be remembering something, but wasn't quite sure what.

"There's just…"

"What?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's neck and nipping gently at the base of his throat.

"I don't know. It feels as though there's something about Cancun I should be remembering…I just can't figure out what." He let out a groan, lifting his chin to give Draco better access to his throat. "Then again, it's really hard to remember anything when you're doing _that_ with your tongue."

Draco smirked and stilled his movements, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before pulling back to look into his lover's eyes. "So is that a yes on the trip?" Harry bit his lip, still unsure. Draco knew him well enough to know what this gesture meant. "Come on, Harry! Just think about it! You, me, the sparkling ocean and the warm white sand." He pressed soft kisses along Harry's neck, his lips brushing along the smooth skin with every word and sending brilliant chills along the brunette's spine. "We'll take walks along the beach, and swim, and make love in the sand. It'll be incredible—and it'll be just us. No prying friends to interrupt. We won't have to hide anything."

"I don't know, Dray," Harry said. He couldn't' shake the feeling that there was something important about Cancun—he just could remember what.

"Please, Harry! Please." Draco was begging now—and he _never_ begged unless it meant a lot to him. Harry sighed.

"When do we leave?" Draco's grin returned with full force.

"Tonight."


	2. One Hell of A Trip

"Malfoy, checking in," Draco said to the woman behind the desk. She typed something into the computer, pulling up his reservation. He waited patiently, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the polished surface of the desk.

Harry stood a few feet away, looking around the room. They were standing in the main building of the resort Draco had chosen for them. He had to admit that he was impressed. This place was nice—and no doubt expensive.

The floors, he could only guess, were some sort of marble, and everything around him seemed to be of the highest quality. _Draco must have spent loads on this trip,_ he thought.

Across the room, the receptionist slid a key across the desk Draco, along with a few brochures.

"If there's anything you need," she said sweetly, "please don't hesitate to ask. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Draco replied, flashing a bright smile before returning to Harry's side. "Ready, babe?"

Harry nodded, shouldering his bag and following his boyfriend out the back doors. Their cabin was nearly a quarter mile away from the main building in one of the more secluded areas of the resort. Draco opened the door and stepped to the side, motioning for Harry to go in first.

Harry looked around him in awe, his bag dropped to the floor as he stepped further into the room, looking around at the sitting room ahead, the kitchenette to one side, and the bedroom to the other. A door branched off from the hall, leading to the bathroom.

"This is incredible, Draco," he said. Draco smiled and stepped up behind him, letting his bag fall to the floor next to Harry's as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"I love it."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet. Come on." He took the brunette's hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"How did I know your definition of the best part would have something to do with the bedroom?"

"Maybe you knew I like seeing you in my bed," Draco cooed, grinning as he released Harry's hand and moved across the room to a set of French doors. "Or maybe, you know I booked the room with a view." With that, he opened the doors wide, giving way to the bright sun and a breathtaking view of the ocean.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered, stepping out onto the little balcony. Draco smiled, following his boyfriends outside and leaning against the railing. Harry took a deep breath, loving the salty smell of the ocean air. He looked out over the water, smiling to himself before turning to Draco. "Is this all just some elaborate scheme to woo me and get me into your bed?"

"That depends—is it working?" Draco grinned wider and kissed his boyfriend. "Mmm, one problem with that theory, babe."

"Oh?"

"I've already had you in my bed. And believe me, it required no scheming." Harry looked scandalized, hitting Draco playfully in the chest. The blonde chuckled, pulling Harry close and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't worry. You're the best I've ever had, and I'll hold to that."

Harry laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm the only one you've ever had."

"Touché."

Harry smiled and kissed him again before heading back into the bedroom to the lie on the bed. Draco stepped back into the living space to get their bags.

"Merlin," Harry said as the blonde joined him in the bedroom once more. "This bed is amazing." Draco set their bags in the far corner, turning back to his boyfriend.

"And you look amazing on it," he replied, stepping towards the bed.

"Do I?" Draco nodded, crawling onto the bed to straddle the boy's hips.

"It'd be better without all these pesky clothes in the way."

"Hm…let's see if we can take care of that problem, shall we?" Harry said, sitting up to pull his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor as his hands moved to unbutton Draco's shirt, his lips trailing along the pale skin of the boy's neck.

"Mmm, lets," Draco agreed, pushing Harry back onto the bed as he captured the boy's lips with his own. Harry arched up, loving the way Draco's hands ran over his body, caressing every inch of bare skin he could reach.

_'This,'_ he thought, _'is gonna be one hell of a trip.'_


	3. I Can Explain Everything

The following morning, Harry woke to bright sun and a warm body cuddled next to him. He smiled to himself, leaning back into Draco's embrace as he breathed deeply the smell of the ocean air that drifted in through the open window. He heard Draco mumble something in his sleep, and turned his head to look at the blonde. Harry smiled at the peaceful look on his boyfriend's face, leaning in to press a kiss to the boy's forehead. Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Harry with an expression of sleepy happiness.

"Morning," he mumbled, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry smiled.

"Morning," he replied, kissing his boyfriend full on the lips. Draco pulled Harry even closer still, threading his fingers through his black hair. Harry smiled into the kiss and gently pulled back. "What's the plan for today?" he asked, running his hands along Draco's arms. The blonde smiled.

"That, my love, is entirely up to you."

"Mmm." Harry smiled and looked out across the balcony at the ocean. "The beach sounds nice."

"The beach it is, then."

All in all, Harry was satisfied with his choice. The sun was warm and bright, the sand soft, and the water absolutely perfect. He and Draco took a dip in the ocean, splashing each other playfully and kissing as the waves crashed around them. When they'd had enough of the water, they moved back to the sand. Draco glanced around to make sure no one was watching before conjuring a blanket for them to lie on.

Harry cuddled up happily to his boyfriend, basking in the warm glow of the sun and Draco's equally warm embrace.

"I'm glad I came with you," he said, smiling.

"So am I," Draco replied, tightening his hold on Harry. "It just wouldn't have been the same by myself." This drew a laugh from harry. Draco stirred, untangling himself from Harry. "I'm gonna run to the loo," he explained. "Need anything?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, I'll be back then. Don't wander off." He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I won't."

Harry smiled to himself, folding his arms behind his head as he listened to the peaceful sound of the waves on the shore. He was just starting to wonder what was taking Draco so long when someone called his name. It wasn't the voice he was expecting. It was…

"Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting up. Sure enough, there was Hermione walking towards him across the sand, her bushy hair tied back in a long braid. Harry suddenly remembered why he'd been apprehensive about coming to Cancun—Hermione and her family were spending part of the summer holiday here.

He plastered on a grin as his friend approached, praying that Draco wouldn't return until he'd found a way to get rid of Hermione. The girl beamed at him, capturing him in a warm hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. "Ron told me the Dursleys were taking you on holiday with them. Why didn't you write me and let me know you were going to be here?" Harry thought up a quick lie, an entire back story forming in his mind—just in case.

"I didn't know until we'd already left," he answered. "I had to send Hedwig to Ron's until I get back."

"That's right! He did mention Hedwig being there for a visit. So, I see you managed to escape those vile people."

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I stay out of their way and don't get into trouble, I'm free to do as I please." Merlin, he was on fire today.

"That's wonderful," she replied. "Would you want to join Mum, Dad, and I for dinner out tonight?"

"Oh, well…I don't know, 'Mione," he said, scrambling for an excuse.

"Oh my god—is that _Malfoy_?"

All thoughts of dinner excuses were swept from Harry's mind. 'Merlin, please don't let him—'

"Harry?"

'Shit.' Harry winced, turning to face the blonde. He could see Hermione glaring out of the corner of his eye. Draco's silver eyes met his own, flickering to Hermione only once and filling with alarm for the smallest fraction of a second. Then it was gone, and Draco was as calm and cool as ever. Harry felt as though he would go into shock at any moment.

"Granger," Draco said, his voice smooth as he nodded curtly to her.

"Malfoy," she returned. There was nothing smooth about Hermione's manner. "Leave it to you to show up to ruin a perfectly good holiday."

"One could say the same to you." A warning flashed somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, signally the danger zone fast approaching.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy. Go terrorize some other part of the beach."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Granger. You see, I've rented this expanse of beach for the personal use of my lover and I. You are trespassing."

Hermione's eyes looked as though they could shoot darts. "C'mon, Harry," she said. "Let's go somewhere else. This place reeks of ferret." She turned to leave but froze when she realized Harry wasn't following her.

Harry was locked in place, his eyes staring fearfully into Draco's. The blonde looked calmly back at him, giving him the right of way to make the decision. Sensing the panic in his lover's gaze, Draco took the situation into his own hands. "I said _you_ were trespassing, Granger," he called. "I never said anything about Harry." And with that he stepped forward and took his lover's hand, entwining their fingers together.

Hermione stood staring in shock. She glanced from Harry to Malfoy to their clasped hands and back again. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Hermione," Harry said, finally finding his voice, "I can explain everything."


	4. Davyd

Of course, when it actually came down to explaining everything, Harry hadn't a clue where to begin. He supposed going back to the exact day it had all started would be a good place to launch his tale. The three of them had reconvened at the boys' cottage and were seated around the little sitting room. Draco had poured them each a cup of tea, and was now watching with a bemused smile from his place on the sofa beside a very nervous Harry Potter.

"I suppose it started last year, during Christmas holiday," he began, his hands shaking as he set his tea cup on the side table. He proceeded to fill Hermione in on he and Draco's eight month love affair, explaining how they would sneak off to meet in the room of requirement several nights a week. He told her of the conversations they'd had and the feelings they shared for each other, ending with the story of Draco's surprise appearance at the Dursleys' which had resulted in their journey to Cancun.

When he had finally finished, the room was filled with a rather thick and awkward silence. Harry sat waiting for Hermione's reaction, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Draco reached out to take his hand; the gesture did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"This is all rather shocking, Harry," Hermione said at last. "It hurts me that you felt you had to hide this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, 'Mione…I just—"

Hermione silenced Harry's plea with a wave of her hand. "Please, Harry, let me finish." Harry nodded, his eyes dropping to his lap where he held Draco's hand tightly in his own. "It hurts me that you felt you couldn't tell me," Hermione continued. "I wish you had felt differently. I want nothing but the best for you, harry. I want you to be happy. If Mal—excuse me—Draco makes you happy, then you have my full support. I'm glad to see you've found someone."

Harry looked up, the light in his eyes a mix of astonishment and pure joy. He launched himself from the sofa, pulling Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed at his enthusiasm, smiling breathlessly as Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck, kissing the blonde full on the mouth.

"Did you hear that, Draco?!" he exclaimed. Draco smiled.

"Yes, love," he replied. "I heard her."

Draco had heard, alright, but he was not as pleased as most would expect. In fact, he wasn't pleased at all. He had liked the way things were going between him and Harry. Sure, the sneaking around was tiring after a while, but when they met there were no interruptions. Now that Granger had turned up and discovered their secret, he knew things would change. His perfect vacation was over.

This fact was set in stone later that afternoon when Hermione phoned from her cottage, located in another part of the same resort, to invite them both to dinner with her family.

"No," Draco answered flatly when Harry asked.

"It'll be fun," Harry coaxed. Draco shook his head.

"I highly doubt that, Harry."

"Draco…please? Hermione's trying to make an effort, but she can't do it all on her own. We have to meet her halfway."

Draco met this with a stony silence. He watched Harry cross his arms out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I've already said we'd go," Harry stated. "You can either get ready and go along when I leave in an hour or you can spend the evening alone. It doesn't matter to me."

Draco watched Harry leave the room, stepping out to stand alone on the balcony. The blonde sighed, admitting defeat. He followed his lover through the French doors.

"So what do I need to wear?" he asked. Harry turned, smiling, and kissed him.

"Thank you," he whispered. Draco nodded, holding him tightly.

"I want you to understand that I'm doing this for you, not for Granger."

"Just try to be civil, alright love?"

"I'll do my best."

* * *

The fateful hour found them outside the Granger's cottage. The door swung open at Harry's knock, and Hermione ushered them in. She gave Harry a tight hug before introducing her parents. They were nice enough, Draco decided, not that he knew many muggles well enough to judge them by.

If the scene in the living room hadn't been awkward enough, it intensified still more as the five of them climbed into the Granger's rental car. Draco kept his eyes focused out the window, remaining silent through the trip. He glanced down only once as Harry set his hand on his thigh. The Gryffindor smiled supportively, trying to bring the blonde from his silence. Draco smiled half-heartedly, wishing he and Harry hadn't gone to the beach that day, or that he had planned their trip in Italy, as he was originally going to do. Then Hermione wouldn't have intruded on their holiday, and he and Harry would be spending a blissful week alone together.

They pulled up in front of a small café. It looked well enough, he supposed. They climbed out of the car and followed Hermione and her family through the door. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, feeling an odd need to state his claim to the brunette as they entered the restaurant. They followed the hostess to a large table near the back. Draco took a seat by the wall, as he preferred, and Harry settled in next to him. The grangers sat across from them in a row.

Their waiter came to take their orders and Draco's former sense of protectiveness returned. The waiter was gay, that much was blatantly obvious, and he was extremely keen on Harry. Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed dangerously as he watched the man openly flirting with Harry—_his_ Harry. The waiter, Davyd, didn't seem to notice Draco at all. In fact, he nearly left the table without even taking his order.

Draco glared after the man, wrapping his arm securely around Harry's shoulders. Mr. Granger struck up a conversation, breaking the silence around them. Draco spoke only when directly brought into the discussion, and even then he kept his part short. He was trying, though it may not have seemed that way to the others. In truth, he felt like an outsider. He was ignorant, for the most part, of muggle ways. Harry had grown up with them, had belonged to their world for so long. Draco was a stranger to their way of life.

The waiter returned a while later, bringing a pitcher to refill their drinks. Draco watched angrily as the man smiled and winked at Harry, his eyes barely leaving the Gryffindor for a second.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked with a heavy accent, his hand resting on Harry's arm. Draco just managed to stop himself from letting out the growl that was building in his chest.

"I think we're pretty well off, thanks," Harry answered politely.

"Well if you need _anything_ don't hesitate to ask sweetie." Draco would have gagged if his anger had allowed him. The waiter moved off, swiveling his hips in a way he obviously thought was seductive. Draco placed a hand on Harry's arm, gripping slightly tighter than was necessary.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, standing and tugging Harry along with him to the men's loo. Draco checked briefly to make sure they were alone before latching the door, ensuring their privacy. He turned to face Harry, suppressing his anger as much as he could.

"I think it's going rather well, don't you?" Harry asked, smiling cheerfully at the blonde.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Draco hissed. Harry looked slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that waiter practically throwing himself at you and you not saying a word to stop it!"

"He's just being friendly."

"Bollocks! You know that's rubbish, Harry!"

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that git who thinks he can put his hands all over _my_ boyfriend."

"Well at least _someone_ is showing some interest in me. You've barely spoken all night! Can't you at least_ try_ to make an effort? Is it really so difficult to spend an evening with people I like?"

"You should be glad I'm here at all! I didn't even want to come to this bloody dinner!"

"Well if it's such a bad experience for you then maybe you should just leave!"

"I will, seeing as you've got 'Davyd' to keep you company now." Without another word, Draco unlatched the door and left the bathroom, heading purposely for the front door. Harry made his way back to the table, not even giving Draco's receding form a second glance. Hermione opened her mouth to speak as he sat down. Harry waved her off.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," he said. She closed her mouth abruptly and looked worriedly to her parents. Her father nodded to the door and tossed a few bills down on the table. The four of them exited the restaurant and climbed into the car in silence.


	5. Draco's Apology

As soon as Draco was out of sight of the restaurant, he slipped into the nearest alley and let his anger unleash itself. He kicked at a wooden crate near the wall, sending it crashing down the alley. He let out an agitated growl and turned on his heel, apparating back to the cottage.

He headed immediately for the beach, wanting to avoid another confrontation with Harry until he'd cooleddown. He walked along the edge of the water, listening to the crashing of the waves and letting the sound drown out his anger. He was furious at that waiter for having the gall to hit on Harry right in front of him. He was frustrated with himself for taking his anger out on the Gryffindor. It wasn't really his fault. Harry was an attractive man. Draco had always though that, why wouldn't someone else?

Sighing deeply, Draco sat down in the sand and stared out at the horizon. He watched the sun sink low in the sky, disappearing behind the endless blue ocean. Deciding his anger had resided enough, Draco headed back inside. He was shocked to find the house empty. He glanced at the clock. Ten thirty—Harry should have been home by now.

He reached for the phone, thinking to ring Hermione's cabin. He decided against it and grabbed his jacket as he headed out the front door. Some things were better said in person.

* * *

Mr. Granger answered the door to find Draco Malfoy standing on the steps.

"Is Harry here?" Draco asked. His eyes shone with worry.

"He is indeed," Mr. Granger answered, stepping aside to allow the blonde to enter.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior this evening," Draco said solemnly. "I was rude and undignified."

Mr. Granger smiled and shook Draco's hand. "Apology accepted, dear boy. Now how about I go and fetch Harry?" Draco nodded, smiling faintly.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath as Mr. Granger headed off down the hall. The easy part was over. It would take much more than a simple 'I'm sorry' for him to fix things with Harry. Mr. Granger returned with Hermione at his side. She didn't look happy to see him.

"He doesn't want to see you," Hermione stated flatly.

"I know how upset with me he must be," Draco said. "I treated him unfairly and I've come to apologize for my arrogance."

"Oh, save it, Malfoy! Your pretty words may work on my father but they won't work on me. You're the same git you've always been and you'll never change. Harry's seen that now and he's done with you. So why don't you just go slither back to your mansion and leave us alone?"

A door opened at the end of the hall, spilling a rectangle of light in to the shadows. Harry appeared in the hallway. He stepped forward, moving around Hermione to open the front door.

"Come outside, Draco," he said quietly. "We need to talk."

"Harry—" Hermione began. Harry held up a hand to silence her.

"I want to hear what he has to say." The finality in Harry's voice stopped Hermione from objecting again. Draco followed Harry out into the cool night air. "Let's hear it," Harry said quietly, his back to Draco still. The blonde cleared his throat and began his apology.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I overreacted today, and I blamed you for things you had no control over," he said. He paused, waiting for Harry to say something.

"Is that all you can say?" Harry hissed, turning to look angrily up at the blonde. "You treated me like shit today and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'? Who the hell do you think I am, Draco? Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"No…I mean…" Draco sighed. "I'm not sure. I wonder every day why you're still with me, or when you'll figure out that I'm not good enough for you and leave. I don't deserve you, Harry. You're kind and funny and brave—you're everything I'm not. I'm just afraid that one day you'll find someone who's better—someone more like you—and then it'll be over."

"And what about your attitude about dinner? The Grangers were kind enough to invite us out and you were a git about the whole thing."

"I was, and I apologize for that, too. The truth is, I was scared. You grew up in the muggle world, Harry. You understand how things work. I don't know anything about them. I was afraid to speak because I knew I would end up saying something stupid and embarrassing you. I didn't want you to be disappointed with me."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. He looked at Draco with sympathy. "Draco, I couldn't be disappointed with you for that. I know our lives have been different. I may know a lot about the muggle world, but you know nearly everything about life with magic. We balance each other, we learn from each other. It's like that in every relationship. I don't want to be with someone who's just like me. I want someone who'll challenge me and who has a different view on things. Sure, we disagree a lot, but that's what makes things so fun. And as for me leaving you," Harry moved forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, "that's something you won't ever have to worry about. I love you more than anything in this world, Draco. I always will."

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's, kissing him gently. Draco let out a sigh of relief and pulled Harry tight against him, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing Harry's ear.

"I know, Draco. I know." He hugged the blonde tighter against him. He turned back to the house, opening the door to call to Hermione. She appeared from around the corner, her eyes still dark with anger. "We're leaving, 'Mione," Harry told her, taking Draco's hand.

"Harry, I don't trust him," Hermione replied coldly. "I think you should think this through."

"I have thought it through, and I'm sure of my decision. I love him."

With that, Harry turned and led Draco down the steps and away from the house. Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's, moving to wrap his arm around the Gryffindor's waist instead.

"Granger's going to be mad for a while, I think," he said. Harry shrugged.

"She'll get over it soon enough," he replied, unworried. "Ron will be the difficult one."

"I think I'm up for the challenge."

"Me, too."

_The End_


End file.
